


Something Sweeter

by DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor/pseuds/DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cup of tea leads to something else</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Sweeter

The wind grew stronger and the snow kept falling as Jehan and Courfeyrac trudged their way towards Jehan’s apartment. Jehan was shaking in his coat, the snow had soaked through and he was miserable. Inside his pocket, with numb fingers, he searched and found his key. They stopped at his front steps, a pang of guilt hit Jehan as he saw Courfeyrac start towards his apartment, three blocks away. “Do you want to stay until the snow calms down? I’d hate to see you get sick.” Jehan asked.  
Relief spread over Courfeyrac’s face, “Yes, please.” Jehan unlocked the door and they quickly went inside, shutting the door behind them.  
“Let me get a fire started, and I need to get changed, I’m soaked to the skin.” Jehan said grabbing a log and placing it in the fireplace, he lit a match and the wood began to crackle. “I have a T-shirt of yours that you left here, if you need one.” Jehan asked as Courfeyrac set his bag down, he began unbuttoning his jacket.  
“I do, how do you have a T-shirt of mine?”  
“You left it here when you crashed here last weekend.”  
“Oh yeah.”  
Jehan had already slipped his jacket off, his long sleeve T-shirt was stuck to his chest, he pulled the shirt off. He walked down the hall and into his bedroom. Courfeyrac could hear a drawer opening and shutting, a few seconds later, Jehan emerged wearing nothing but black boxers and holding a white T-shirt. Courfeyrac bit back a smile, Jehan was lean, with a small tattoo on his upper back of a rose.  
Jehan handed the T-shirt to Courfeyrac, “Thank you.” He said.  
“No problem.” Jehan padded into the kitchen, “Do you want tea?”  
“Sure.”  
Jehan pulled a kettle from the cupboard and filled it with water, Courfeyrac watched him. Jehan saw Courfeyrac, “Get changed.” He said smiling. Courfeyrac nodded and went into Jehan’s bedroom. On the walls were verses written in varying colors of marker. On the bedside table was a vase of pink and blue flowers. Jehan’s wet clothes were tossed onto the floor near the bed. Courfeyrac pulled off his shirt and wiggled out of his wet jeans, socks, and shoes. He looked at the T-shirt for a second and then tossed it down on the bed.  
Jehan hummed a tune as he poured two cups of tea, “Courfeyrac, tea’s ready.” He called. He placed two tea bags into the cups, the apartment was warmer. He picked up the tea cups and placed them on the small coffee table. He stood up, turned around and bumped into Courfeyrac’s chest. “Oh gods!” He exclaimed. He backed up, Courfeyrac was wearing nothing but his blue boxer shorts. “Where’s the shirt I gave you to wear?”  
“On your bed.” Courfeyrac said.  
“Well, put it on then.”  
“I’d feel bad if I wore a shirt and you weren’t.” Courfeyrac said a mischevious smile on his face.  
Jehan returned the smile. “Well, that sounds fair.” He said looking at Courfeyrac’s bare chest and smiling a little wider.  
“So, tea?”  
“Oh—right tea!” Jehan said breaking his gaze and walking back into the kitchen feeling flustered. He reached up to get the sugar from the cupboard when he felt two arms wrap around him. He felt the warmth of Courfeyrac’s chest against his back, and Courfeyrac’s erection pressing against his lower back. “Sugar?” He asked.  
“Maybe, but I see something a little sweeter right here.”  
“And the award for ‘Cheesiest Pick-up Line’ goes to you.” Jehan said grabbing the sugar. He could feel Courfeyrac’s chest rumble with a laugh. Courfeyrac pressed a kiss to the top of his head. Jehan turned around in Courfeyrac’s arms. “So, I’m taking this as a sign—but a sign of what?”  
“That I’m in love with you my brilliant little poet.”  
Jehan’s eyes grew wide, “I-I was going to say that you wanted to be my boyfriend.”  
“I thought I was already.”  
“You were—are! I just didn’t think we were official.”  
“I guess we are now.”  
“You love me?”  
“Yes. Truly, madly, deeply.”  
“That’s the first time anyone has told me that.”  
Courfeyrac pressed a kiss to Jehan’s lip’s, “And it won’t be the last.”  
With sugar in hand, Courfeyrac led Jehan back to the couch. He laid down on the couch and pulled the poet into his arms and pressed him against his chest. “I love you Courfeyrac.” Jehan whispered against his chest as he settled in and wrapped his arms around Courfeyrac’s waist.  
Courfeyarc adjusted himself on the couch. “I love you too.” 

A few hours later, Courfeyrac woke up, the fire had died and the apartment was dark. It took him a second to realize that Jehan was still asleep in his arms. He smiled softly, as he ran his fingers through the poet’s blonde hair. Jehan moaned sleepfully as his eyes fluttered open. “Did I wake you?” He asked.  
Jehan’s hands ran up Courfeyrac’s back, “No.” He looked up at Courfeyrac and pressed a kiss to his lips. “I’m glad I woke up—I had a nightmare.” He said kissing Courfeyrac again, there was something behind the kiss, as if Jehan was making sure Courfeyrac was still there.  
“What was the nightmare?”  
“That you didn’t mean what you said and you said some really hurtful things to me.” Jehan said quickly.  
Courfeyrac held the poet’s face in between his hands, “I would never.” He kissed Jehan deeply. “I love you so much. Since the seventh grade.” Courfeyrac confessed.  
Jehan smiled and put his head back onto his chest, “I’ve loved you since the day you gave me that rose in the first grade. Remember that?”  
“Oh yeah, and I promised to be your best friend for life if you promised to not tell on me for taking it from Cosette.”  
“Did you really take it from her?”  
“No, she gave it me. It was sweet, but I wanted to give it to you.”  
“Sweetheart.”  
“It’s freezing in here.”  
“Oh, did the fire go out? Damn.” Jehan wriggled out of Courfeyrac’s arms and stood and stretched. He grabbed two logs and placed them in the ashes of the first one and bent down to light the wood when he felt a hand squeeze his ass. He dropped the match in the ashes, “Damn, wait a second.” He said, he could feel his erection growing. He lit the match and lit the logs and stood back up.  
Courfeyrac crushed Jehan’s lips with his own, his arms wrapped around Jehan’s as his tongue slid into Jehan’s mouth. Jehan moaned as Courfeyrac’s hands slid underneath his boxers and cupped his ass. Jehan grabbed Courfeyrac’s waistband and pulled his boxers down to mid-thigh. Jehan slid his hands down and grabbed Courfeyrac’s ass.  
Jehan broke the kiss, both were panting. “Are we moving too fast?” He asked.  
Courfeyrac pulled his boxers up, “Maybe, what do you think?”  
“I mean I want to have sex with you, I mean no doubt, it’s just—I’ve always imagined it a bit more romantic. I mean not saying that what we were doing wasn’t romantic but it’s just I’d want my first time to be—“  
“Wait, you’ve never had sex before?”  
Jehan rolled his eyes and blushed, “No, I haven’t.”  
“Awww, I think that’s so cute!”  
“It’s not cute, it’s embarrassing. Who is twenty-two and is still a virgin?”  
“I think it’s really cute.” Courfeyrac kissed Jehan.  
“You do?”  
Courfeyrac nodded, “I do. I want your first time to be special.”  
“It sounds so cheesy though.”  
“It’s romantic.”  
“To you but to me it’s sad.”  
“Well, let me make it better for you.” He pulled Jehan close to him again and pressed a kiss on his lips.  
“How?”  
Courfeyrac scooped Jehan up into his arms and carried him into the bedroom. He laid him gently onto the bed and shut the door behind him. Jehan’s dick was painfully hard, Courfeyrac laid down on top of him and kissed him gently, his tongue sliding once again into his mouth. One hand was behind Jehan’s head and the other was rubbing his erection. Jehan moaned at Courfeyrac’s touch. Courfeyrac began kissing Jehan’s neck, he gently sucked on the skin, sending goosebumps up and down Jehan’s body.  
“Oh my God.” He moaned as Courfeyrac kissed down his chest and paused only for a second before wrapping his mouth around Jehan’s clothed erection. His hand clapped onto Courfeyrac’s head as it moved back and forth.  
Courfeyrac pulled Jehan’s boxers down, he lifted his legs and his boxers were tossed off to the side. Jehan felt so vulnerable lying naked in front of Courfeyrac but his reassuring smile made him feel better. Their chests pressed together again as Courfeyrac pulled Jehan into another kiss. Courfeyrac broke the kiss and without a moment’s hesitation wrapped his mouth around Jehan’s cock.  
The second Courfeyrac’s tongue licked the head Jehan moaned and his toes curled. Courfeyrac moaned against Jehan’s cock as he licked from base to tip. His head bobbed up and down, another moan escaped his mouth as Courfeyrac’s mouth sank down to the short curly black hairs around Jehan’s cock. Courfeyrac moved back up and his hand replaced his mouth as he slowly began to pump the poet. Jehan kissed Courfeyrac on his temple as Courfeyrac licked one of Jehan’s nipples, and then the other.  
Suddenly, he stopped pumping Jehan’s cock and get onto his knees. He pulled his boxers down and his cock sprang free, “Wow.” Jehan said. He grabbed Courfeyrac’s cock in his hand, “You’re big.” He said.  
“One of my many charms.” Courfeyrac said.  
Jehan scoffed and licked the head of Courfeyrac’s cock, he began to mimic what Courfyrac did, except when he tried to deep throat him, he got only halfway before choking. Courfeyrac laughed, “Shut up.” Jehan said regaining his breath.  
“It’s your first time, I don’t expect you to be able to deep throat.” He said running his fingers through the poet’s hair. “Keep going.” Jehan continued sucking Courfeyrac’s cock, he leaned his head back and poet and the poet’s tongue licked the head again.  
Courfeyrac gently thrust into Jehan’s mouth, “You’re doing so good.” He said earning a smile from Jehan. Jehan kissed up Courfeyrac’s chest and met his lips. Their tongues collided and Courfeyrac was on top of Jehan again.  
“Make love to me.” Jehan whispered into Courfeyrac’s ear sending chills down his spine.  
‘You sure?”  
Jehan nodded, “Please.”  
“Get onto your stomach.” Courfeyrac said gently. Jehan did so, he felt Courfeyrac’s tongue move from the base of the neck to the curve of his spine and then as it traveled lower, Jehan began to moan as Courfeyrac’s tongue reached his anus. Jehan’s moans echoed in the room as he felt Courfeyrac’s hot breath and tongue work it’s magic.  
“Courfeyrac—my God!” He exclaimed feeling pre-cum leak from his cock.  
Courfeyrac replaced his tongue with one of his fingers. Jehan yelped at the sudden intrusion, “You okay?” Courfeyrac asked. Jehan nodded, “It’s going to feel really weird, alright, but you have to trust me, it’s worth it.” Courfeyrac said. Jehan nodded against the bedsheets as a second finger was added and then a third.  
Behind Jehan, a drawer was opened and he heard a small pop, and he winced at the sudden cold sensation, “It’s just the lube.” Courfeyrac said. Jehan nodded, “Onto your back, love.” Jehan dutifully rolled over, Courfeyrac rolled a condom onto his cock and rubbed the lube on. “You ready?” He asked.  
Jehan nodded, “Yes.”  
Courfeyrac lifted Jehan’s legs and wrapped them around his back, his hands landed on both sides of Jehan, he positioned his cock and slowly pushed himself in. Jehan tensed at the sudden pressure, “Breathe, breathe and it’ll be easier.” Courfeyrac instructed pushing in further. A cry of pain escaped Jehan’s mouth, “Are you okay?”  
“It hurts.” Jehan whimpered.  
Courfeyrac pressed a kiss to Jehan’s lips, “We don’t have to do this now, you know. Maybe when you’re ready.”  
“How do you make it not hurt?”  
“Just keep going, I guess. I’ve never bottomed.”  
“Keep going.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“I trust you.” Courfeyrac kissed the poet again and didn’t break eye contact and he pushed himself further in. Jehan cried out again but nodded when Courfeyrac stopped. He pushed himself just a little further and instead of a cry of pain he heard a moan as he pulled out and thrust into the poet, the moan grew louder.  
A smile appeared on both of their faces, Courfeyrac laid himself down on top of the poet who wrapped his arms around him. Courfeyrac thrust into Jehan again who moaned loudly. Courfeyrac began thrusting quicker into Jehan, “Slower.” He moaned. To tease him, he thrust in and out agonizingly slowly.  
“Goddammit, Courfeyrac.” He groaned as he slowly thrusted into him again.  
“Do you want it faster or slower?”  
“Fuck-faster.” Jehan panted.  
“As you wish.” Courfeyrac pounded into the poet, and was greeted by loud moans in return. Courfeyrac moaned into Jehan’s ear and he rocked his hips against Jehan’s.  
Jehan’s nails dug into Courfeyrac’s back as each thrust hit his prostate each time. Their eyes met and their lips crashed together, Jehan gasped as the world began to grow blurry, “I’m going to come.” He moaned. He reached to touch his cock but Courfeyrac pinned his arms down, “Cour-“  
He was silenced with a kiss, Courfeyrac could feel he was close too, he continued thrusting into Jehan. He stopped and got onto his knees, he pulled out of Jehan and pulled him closer, he pushed his cock into Jehan and thrust hard. Jehan moaned louder than he had before, “I’m going to-!” Courfeyrac leaned forward and continued thrusting, he looked into the poet’s eyes and suddenly the poet moaned and arched his back as white sprayed onto his chest and stomach. He was panting as come ran down his cock.  
Courfeyrac pulled out of Jehan and pulled the condom off, he began pumping his cock, “Where do you want me to come?” He asked in between moans.  
“Anywhere you want to.”  
Courfeyrac began pumping harder, Jehan’s hand on his wrist stopped him. Jehan wrapped his warm mouth around Courfeyrac’s cock and began moving up and down as Courfeyrac moaned. He grabbed the back of the poet’s head and gently thrust until he felt himself come, his back arched and his head fell back. He heard Jehan swallow his come, and felt his tongue lick the rest off.  
Jehan released Courfeyrac’s cock and laid back down on the bed. Both of the boys were panting, Courfeyrac licked the come off of Jehan’s chest and pressed his lips to Jehan’s. Both were sweaty, “Damn.” Jehan admired as Courfeyrac pulled him against his chest.  
“You’re wonderful, you are.” Courfeyrac said.  
“Let’s clean ourselves up a bit.” Jehan said standing up. Courfeyrac watched Jehan walk away before following him into the bathroom. Jehan turned on the bath, and stepped into the tub that was filling with warm water. Courfeyrac climbed in next to him. They adjusted so Jehan was sitting in between Courfeyrac’s legs, and leaning against his chest.  
Courfeyrac took the braid out of Jehan’s hair and gently stroked his head as the water filled the tub. “I love you Jehan.”  
“I love you too.”  
Their hands clasped together, and Jehan settled himself. They washed each other’s bodies, admiring every inch of the other. After drying themselves off, the went back into the bedroom and cuddled together while watching television. Jehan fell asleep in Courfeyrac’s warm arms.  
Thank God for snow Courfeyrac thought as he fell asleep.


End file.
